How to make him a ladies man
by YcN
Summary: Roy is all of our fav. play boy and ladies man well most of us. But what other HagaRen Character is a ladies man? Hohenheim, also known as “Hikari no Hohenheim”. What would have happened if Ed’s daddy stayed in Rizanbul a little longer when Roy, Riza, a
1. father, son and boss

Ok, I should update others, but this was stuck in my head . . . Be Nice!

(Rated T in case)

Description: Roy is all of our fav. play boy and ladies man (well most of us). But what other HagaRen Character is a ladies man? Hohenheim, also known as "Hikari no Hohenheim". What would have happened if Ed's daddy stayed in Rizanbul a little longer when Roy, Riza, and the others come to try and catch Ed? I'd say a bunch of mischievous planning to get a couple or two to officially become a couple. but which one? Spoilers: yes, and happens about in episode 4045? I think. around the area that we see Hohenheim for the first time. (Sorry! very very OOC!)

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was late, and Roy wasn't given any reports of military personals arriving at the train station yet. He just wanted to thin Ed and Al was safe, for now.

_Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong!_

It just turned midnight, and everyone was asleep upstairs, except Roy, Riza, and Hohenheim. They all had a sip of wine, but Roy and Hohenheim could handle it, but it looked like Riza was a little "light", gazing into Roy's eyes.

"So, Hohenheim, do you have any idea Ed seems to hate you and me?" The _Much _older Alchemist let out a laugh.

"Who knows. He hates me because I left him, his brother, and Trisha, my beloved wife. But I have no idea he hates you, Corneal."

"Just called me Roy." Riza was a little light headed but was still in military mode, in some ways, about say something. "As for you, Riza, you to can call me as Roy, It's after hours, by the way."

"'Kay Roy!" she said very vibrantly, for the first time in ages Roy has seen her.

"Well, in my theory, he's just jealous." Roy said, very simply.

"As in?"

"Height, looks, and for being such ladies men," they all laughed, even Riza giggled.

"You might be quite right. I think its the fatherly thing to help him then." suggested Hohenheim, half joking, half serious.

"You know what? That might not be a bad idea! I'll help, if I can. It's about time he gets himself a girlfriend to mellow him out!"

"Well, I think he doesn't need help on the looks part. If he was taller, ten years older, with a better attitude, I wouldn't mind dating him! He's quite hot, honestly." Riza suggested. Not seen by her, but a black haired man sitting in front of her looked at her, feeling a bit jealous.

"First, how do we make him taller?" (**A/N**: originally, I was going to make Ed grow tall by having him stand in a transmutation circle, with milk . . . but I just read "Teen Angst" . . . and that idea was taken . . . if I use the idea, it be plagiarism . . .)

"There is a way to make that happen, which out using equivalent exchange . . ." The tall blonde man pondered.

"Ok, that's the only main problem. Now, here is what we are going to do . . ."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The other two fell asleep on the couch in the living room. He was alone now, and wanted go "home" for a second to see if he can find anything in the ashes of his home. There was the only place he could call home, and a better place to think.

Roy, Riza, and himself formulated a plan to make Ed's life a more romantic life, but he had a master plan to use that to end all of most of their problems.

"Equivalent Exchange"

He knew it was not really the truth, but was the key to it.

He was often called "Hohenheim of light", but in reality, that was not true. In his _Entire_ life, he seemed to have only created darkness that created more darkness. He regretted his past, except for falling in love with Trisha. So before he died, he wanted to make up for what he had done.

Peering through the remains of the house, he say a half melted frame. The glass and the genuine crystals (**A/N**: ok ok, the picture frame in the anime is not in a crystal one, but it is in my fic, ok?) had helped preserve the picture frame being totally destroyed. Using alchemy, he restored to frame and the picture in it, carrying it back to the Rockbells. He now knew what he was going to do to reverse it all.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yeah Yeah. It's short, but I thought it was the right time to stop. So, what's up with this story? Like I said in one of my other HagaRen fics, I HATE UNHAPPY ENDINGS! so just making happy ok?

ok,RxR and good night!


	2. leaving

How was the pervious one? I guess you liked it if you came back for more OOC-ness, and total weirdness as well! Hope you like the next part. If you feel it's such a cliché, pardon me, ok?

And, also I forgot this in the chappy one, but you know I don't own HagaRen, or any other thing of that sort. If I was, I'll be very vain person to be a lover of my own manga . . .

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roy and Riza knew very well of Ed's more-than-a-little-crush for Winry, but they were not 100 percent sure of her feeling the same way toward him. So they needed to test his and her feelings toward each other.

Oh, what fun.

The clasic way of testing feeling is jelousy, which they planed to use if plan A did not work well. To think this planning was done by grown-ups was quit sad. You'd wonder if they had anything better to do. They were about to start.

"Winry, I'm sorry to say this, but it's a possiblility that you and your grandmother would have to move out of here within a few days, and have you relocated out of the country." Roy told her sternly when first seeing her in the morning, alone, purposely in the hallway. "It is for you and your grandmother's protection. We would also have to have your hair and eye colored changed for security reasons."

"A-are you serious?" Winry felt her insides drop. "W-why?"

"Through King Bradley, his "species" can easily get the files on Ed and Al, finding out he is from this area. And also that he comes here for auto-mail repair." She looked to the wood floor, bangs covering her face. "Also, after we relocate you, for the time being, Ed and Al may not be able to have any contact with you. Until this all settles down, you two are not safe here."

"I-I can't be-believe . . . this . . ."

"But it's only a possibility. Yet, I suggest you get ready." With that, he turned the other way, and walked off. Unknown to her and who ever was listening, he was grinning, ear to ear.

Winry herd the clangs of Al's body walking up the steps. No, wasn't the one who heard what was "possible" to happen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The doorknob turned, but Ed did't notice. Not until his brother said anything, did he notice he was not alone in the bedroom.

"Hey Ed! Didja' . . ." he was cut off by noticing his brother slumped on the ground, next to the door. "What happened, big brother?"

"Winry . . . another country . . . hair dyed . . . safety . . . King Bradley . . . no contact . . . protection . . ."

"Ed? Are you ok?"

"Winry no safety relocate possible better safety hair dye another country . . ." His eyes were practically hollow.

"What did you just say? Winry is not safe to relocate hair dye in another country?" Al tired to make sense of what his big brother just had said. Al pulled Ed from the floor, practically dragging him to his bed. "Ok, big brother, tell me that the heck is going on!"

"I'm sorry Al, I was kind of out of it for a while . . ."

"It's ok, just tell me what happened . . ."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you sure this is okay to do, sir?"

"No 'sir'-ing me, it's Roy, ok?" She blushed. "And it's for the better. And any ways Ross and Brock just phoned from HQ saying that they arrived there with out any hassle, and that there is no real worry for Ed's security, for the moment. (**A/N**: it's totally not true in the anime, but lets say that Maria and Denny went back to HQ, and found out that the army thinks that Roy, Riza and the others are out looking for Ed and Al in the south or something, and that the army is trusting them.) So, don't worry for now."

"I understand."

The two were in one of the spare rooms that Roy was sharing with Havoc. Currently, Havoc, Falman, Cain and Breda were out by the stream, taking a break. Sheska was in the kitchen with Aunty, trying to perfect her arm in cooking. And Winry was in her room, locked in.

_Knock Knock_

The door creaked and it was Hohenheim.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Riza was sitting on the bed, and Roy was sitting on a stool. Their faced were inches away.

"No." They answered in unison.

"Did you do what was planned?" Now, a feet away from them.

"Yeah, and personally she looked quit heart broken. I purposely told her in front of your son's room, when I saw him just enter it. I'm sure he heard it, and even if he didn't, she would tell him very soon, and we'll see what they really feel." Riza was satisfied with what she heard from.

"Change in plan. We are not just gonna wait till she says but . . ."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She looked up from what she just made. She sighed. Once again, she found herself creating a spear limb for Ed. She always felt guilty that she felt that she didn't want Ed to get his limbs back. It seemed to be the only thing that kept them together. She knew it was wrong to think that. Al needed his body back. It wasn't a matter of wanting a body, it was a matter of need.

Looking out the window from her desk she saw the sun starting to set. She was tinkering for at least 2 hours. It was the only thing she had at the moment to relive her from this load of pain Mustang just dumped on her.

_It is for you and your grandmother's protection._

_Yeah, what ever. _ she thought_ I really don't give a sh- about my security. I just wan to . . ._

What did she really want?

She'd feel someone pull out her insides when always seeing _them_ leave. She felt what ever was pulled out, be pushed in and something more be added when _they_ came back. All her never in her body would tingle at his touch. Her brain melted at his words. she didn't really know what it was called, but what ever it was, it was definitely in her, and strong.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

haha

It's sooooo OOC, but hey, that's the best thing about fics! I'm currently having fun writing this, knowing how Pechi and Cathy (aka Luna Met) are gonna complain how OOC they are! Kouhai ni damedashi sarerunoga kanashiine . . . (--i)

RxR!


	3. Confessions of When Combing Hair

Ok, I feel so unloved! I've had only one RXR! Then again, I went to the stats site, and I'VE GOT 86 HITS AND ONLY ONE PERSON HAS REVIEWED! GEEEEEEZ! Any who, if I owned HagaRen . . . well, I wouldn't be in school would I?

Ok, it's longer than chapter one, so yeah.

READ ON!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hohenheim finished explaining their change in plan and the other two nodded. This way would likely take a shorter time.

"Um, Hohenheim?" Riza spoke up just as Hohenheim and Roy was about to leave. "May I suggest that I go to confront Winry? It may also quicken things, giving her courage."

"I agree with her." Roy supported her.

"Go ahead, I need to see if I can find more stuff at the ashes of the house. I'll be back by dinner. Roy, I suggest that you relax as much as possible. You might not have a time to take a break, for a while after this." with that Hohenheim left the room.

"Well, I'm off to Winry's room, and you, sir?" Out of habit, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'll take up his offer and go to relax. I'll go to the town and buy some food, if Ms. Rockbell needs anything, seeing how Sheska seems to have used most of the foods in the house. I have nothing else to do."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There was a knock on her door, and she said for who ever to just come in. For some reason, tears have been flowing out of her eyes for a while now. She hadn't a care who saw her now.

"Winry?"

"Ms. Hawkeye, I'm sorry about the mess in here."

"I've told you before, Winry, just call me Riza." she closed the door behind her and beaconed Winry to follow her. Riza sat on the bed, making Winry to sit on the chair,a bit lower that the bed. Undoing the younger blonde's hair, she combed it with the comb that was on the night stand, next to a picture that was faced down.

"Riza? Is it true that Granny and I might have to leave here?" Riza wanted to tell her the truth, hearing the tears in her voice. But she knew better.

"As the Cornel should have told you, it is for your safety. It will be the best we can do. But currently we aren't 100 sure. I suggest you enjoy the time, place and especially people you have now as much as possible. You don't know when it'll be all over."

"I have no regret if we do leave, all but one thing. There is one thing I was never been able to do. There are something that are bigger, but some how, I had the urge to do this more then anything in the world . . ."

"And . . . that's something you won't be able to do if you leave here?"

"They way Mustang said it, yes, likely not."

"They all I have to say is to do what you always wanted to do. So you can leave with the least regret as possible." Riza had combed out all the knots that were created when Winry was working. Her hair was silky, like his.

"Thank you Riza. I never got to tell you this, but after the day on the train to central together, you made me feel like you were the older sister I always didn't have and needed." Riza knew she did what she had to do, and started to head out.

"By the way, Winry, what was it that you always wanted?" she looked back to her little sister she never had. "If you don't mind me asking . . ."

"I've always wasted to . . ."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Further is King Bradley. King Bradley is Pride. Pride is one of the seven deadly sins. The seven deadly sins are all Homunculus. All Homunculus were needed to be eliminated. That was the truth, and thaw was what Roy had that was going to send him to the top with out a doubt. Which meant mini skirts for all women of the military? No, meaning some rules of the military would be changed.

That was why he was in the town alone. For this reason, and what was going to happen.

He was going to if he can

No, he must

He can't hesitate

It has been too long

They promised

It was never broken

The promise was going to be fulfilled

It will be his chance.

A promise to two people.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

please forgive me for the short chappyz? I want you hanging there for a bit to cheep you readers reading! hehe

hey, is there anyone out that can help me make a "Misanga"? If you know what that is though . . .

Oh, and what Winry what's to do before she regrets it isn't any thing really lemony ok? But personally I feel is sweet.

good night, and RxR!


	4. Blue Velvet

I have nothing to say at the moment, so here we go!

(ok, that sounded corny, but yeah)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I've always wanted to . . ." Winry felt weak. ""I've always wanted to dance with Ed!" Riza looked shocked. At her age I thought she wanted to-"My parents' first date was at the annual Military Christmas ball. That time my parents were both training under the same doctor in central . . . they were 17 then . . . they confessed their love to each other that night, and shared their first kiss . . ."

"I understand."

"Three years later, when finishing training, they got married. Came back here, had me, and five years later, left me under Granny, and, well, you know . . ."

"So I'm guessing you wanted, pretty much the same to happen?" Risa was sitting next to Winry again. "You wanted to dance away the night with _your_ love, confess your love, and share a kiss?" Winry was red in the face, not able to hide the truth.

She nodded "And I thought that was gonna come true . . ."

"What do you mean?"

"Six months ago, I found out from your boss that Ed was in Central researching, and likely not leave Central for quit a while, so told me to go to Central. When I did, it was the Sunday before the Christmas ball on Friday. I thought that Ed will ask me to be his date to the ball, by me being in central. So, I even went to the doctor my parents trained under to have them give me the dress mother wore to the ball, but he never asked me. I was hurt, but I couldn't blame him. Even being there I only saw him a few times, being that he was studying in the library most of the time . . . I didn't want to be a distraction from his primary goal . . . At the end, I left Central the night of the ball, with out hearing from Ed that one question. Thinking about it now makes me feel stupid even thinking that he would even want to dance. . ." (**A/N**: read part of "English Alchemist" a book out from Gakken, where it uses HagaRen to teach Japanese kids English! Its so hilarious some sentences I've found for example: Winry section: "Her heart throbs when she sees a piece of good automail, not Ed in his underwear." (--;) or. from Roy sector: "When the rainy season starts, Roy takes off for summer vacation a little earlier than anyone" or from Riza sector : "When we see Riza's harsh attitude with Roy. we wonder if she really loves him." see? THE CREATORS EVEN THINK ROY AND RIZA IS A COUPLE! hehe)

"Do you still have the outfit you wanted to wear?"

"Um, well, yes." Winry walks to her desk, and pulls out a large flat box that was under the desk, hidden under automail parts. Walking back to the bed, she hands it to Riza. "I never took it out of the box." Riza opened it, and pulled it out, making Winry hold it against herself. The dress was a dark blue velvet, sweeping the floor. The skirt wasn't as puffy as of Cinderella, but was still puffy. The dress was sleeveless, but had a choker like collar that was embroidered with fine gold thread. The back was open until about half an inch from her hips. The same design of vines and blossoms as of the collar decorated from the left side of the top and flowed to the hip, and warped the skirt. Even if it had been worn before, it seemed new, and a perfect fit on Winry.

That was when it struck her, she had seen it before.

"Winry? How many years ago did they first go to the ball?"

"Well, they went 3 years before they got married . . . and I was born a year after they got married . . . and I'm 16 . . . so that means 20 years ago."

"Winry? I think I was as that ball then."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So there's a possibility that we won't be able to see aunty or Winry ever again?"

"Yeah, and it's all our fault." Ed said not wanting to go into denial at the possibly the worst time ever.

"Is there any way for them to stay here?"

"No, if they do, their life will be in danger. If they leave and not associate with us, they will be safe."

"Ok then, I'll leave you here while you have some time alone." said Al, not wanting to make his brother even more depressed.

"Thanks Al." With that, he left the room, only to find two voice talking in the room close by.

"Winry? I think I was as that ball then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am 29 this year, and the one year I actually went to the ball was when I was 9. My grandfather was, and still is in the military, and so was my father. I wanted to go since I was small, so my parents arranged a 'date' with another 'military brat' as people called us, who was my age. But when I got there I found out that he chickened out. So, the rest of the time, I was outside of the hall looking at the stars. After a bit, a blonde lady who was wearing that dress came and asked me what was wrong. I told what happened, and she said that, one day, I'll meet who that 'date' was, and that I'll look so beautiful that I would make him regret his choice." Al heard Riza laugh. "To think now that I'm trying to cheer up the daughter of the lady that cheered me up!"

"Thank you Riza, I feel much better."

"No, it was a pleasure." and Riza opened the door, bumping into Al. Just as she was about to say something, he covered her, and dragged her into a vacant room. "What is the meaning of this!"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, basically, because there is a possibility of Winry being sent off, and the only thing she wanted to do before she may never be able to see Ed again is dance with him."

"What if we make that happen?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yeah!

DONE!

So, yeah, told you Winry's intentions aren't perverted!

RXR!


	5. Half a Head Shorter and a Size 4 or 5

Yeah!

Chapter 5!

I have figured out that having almost no one reviewing should not stop me from writing more. I should just write more and let out my thoughts! Ok, here goes!

By the way, no sueing me for not putting up a "**Disclaimer**:" thing every time! I mean it is common knowledge that if you write on Fan Fic, you don't own it? Any ways, enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What if we make it happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I want to help you, the Colonel, and father. You know, to make big brother into a 'ladies man'?" Answered Al, in a bit of a laugh.

"How . . . but that's inpossible. . . when did you . . I . . . we . . ."

"How did I find out? Well, it was kind of hard to not hear you, being that I can't sleep. I heard how you want to make him to stick with Winry, and make him taller, so I wanna help!"

"I guess, if you like." she said starting to walk toward the stairs. "Let's go get your father, and tell what we are going to do."

"You mean were going to have a ball for Ed and Winry?" he asked mixed up.

"Well, sort of. I'll tell you what I think on the way of getting your father, now lets go."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He had not found anything more in the ashes of the house, but it was fine. He knew with out reference the transmutation circle to use. All he needed was to have the reaming of those creatures, and _her_ to be there. It will make their desires to come turn in a different way. Of course, it will be better to have Ed and Al to be there at the same time, creating more power, but it would be fine with out.

Why did he not want to tell others about what he wanted to do? It was because would be best if only he knew the truth. But would it be better to tell them soon?

"Father! Father!"

"Al? What is it?"

"He heard us last night, and he wants to help!" Answered Riza.

"Well, that's fine, but what for?"

"See, in reality, Winry wanted to go to the ball with Ed last Christmas, but he didn't ask her. So we thought that if we have Ed and Winry in formal wear, sent to the back yard in the moon light with music going, they might come together."

"I guess that would be fine."

"Also, I big-brother seemed really troubled when he heard Roy telling Winry that they might have to leave. Is that true?"

"No, just don't tell Ed, ok? Roy just told that to Winry, and purposely by you two's room to rush them to confess. Roy also has told Mrs. Rockbell that it is only to rush them." Answered Riza.

"Roy? You and the Colonel on a fist name bases?" Teased Al.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roy wasn't wearing his military uniform. He thought that if he didn't, it might be safer for him and the others. In the bag shopping bag he was carrying, he had clothes for Falman, Breda, and of course Riza (**A/N: **found out that Havoc and Furry went back to central when they got hurt, so yeah). He bought some food and wine, being that they drank up the last bottle of Aunties' wine. But the most important thing he bought was giggling in his pocket, bumping against his legs with every step he takes, reminding what he promised many years ago (**A/N:** Well, I consider seven eight years "many years ago", being that's half my life time!).

Entering the Rockbell's house, he found Hohenheim, Al and Riza on the couch discussing.

"Well, I was thinking we also should have food for them . . . Oh, welcome back sir." Noticing Roy had arrived.

"Um, well, I went into town and brought you, Breada and Falman some change of clothes. Being in military clothes the whole time is quite uncomfortable." He handed the package of clothes he had brought for her. "And, I told you to stop with formalities, didn't I, Riza?"

"Sorry, and thank you for the clothes, Roy." She said with a light color of maroon appearing on her checks.

"Oh, and I was assuming that you are a size 4 or 5 . . ."

"Yes, that's right . . ."

"Well, any ways, what were you three discussing?" trying to save himself from the awkward silence.

"Al suggested in having a mini ball for Ed and Winry tonight." Answered Hohenheim.

"I see, so what's the plan?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What kind of clothes did you buy for me?" asked Riza, walking with Roy to the rooms.

"Well, I actually don't know. I told the lady in the shop that you were about half a head shorter than I was, about a 4 or 5, and you liked blueish colors."

"So, you didn't even check what she chose?"

"I was afraid that if I did I would say no to it, and pick out that isn't what a women would like. I also asked for about a weeks worth of clothes, just in case."

"Well, thank you." walking into the room, she opened the bag, to see what was inside.

Sky blue t-shirt

White sleeveless

Bark blue tank top

Black sleeveless turtleneck

White capris

Bark blue jeans

Black sweat pants

Violate sundress

Baby blue coat that came down to her knees

Zip down sweater, same color as their uniform

And three mini skirts

"MINI SKIRTS?"

And on the very bottom were seven pairs of lacy bras and panties!

"Um, Riza? Is everything all right?" Unaware, Roy came into the room.

_BANG BANG!_

"ROY MUSTANG YOU PERVERT! YOU ACTUALLY EXPECT TO WEAR A MINI SKIRT WHILE WEARING THESE LACY UNDERWEAR!"

"I'm sorry! I swear! I didn't choose it! I'm sorry for not telling the lady to not pick out lacy stuff or mini skirts!" with that, she practically kicked him out.

"Well, I guess I should change into these." Starring at what he had bought. "They are the colors that I like . . . and they are quite nice . . ." picking up a dark blue mini, and smiling deviously. Thinking off her military outfit, and what she was wearing underneath them, she started to wear the linger he had bought. Unfortunately, it was perfect size, so she had no real excuse to have them returned. Reluctantly she left them on, putting on the black sleeveless turtleneck, and the dark blue mini. Feeling a bit cold on her shoulders, she put on the zip down sweater on.

"I guess I should enjoy wearing 'normal clothes' when I can!" walking out the door. "And while I'm at it, I can maybe have some fun!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yeah, Yeah

Totally OOC

But isn't that the fun of writing Fan Fics? Isn't that the privilege of being a author of a fan fiction? Isn't it? Isn't it?

Any ways, to me, it was getting to be a bit too serious, so I wanted to add humor. It's your chose to believe Roy, that he didn't have any idea really what he bought, or not believe him!

If people actually review, saying which one they want, then I'll put it in the fic, but if no one does, I'll just leave it as your chose.

Next chapter is the ball, and confessions. The one after that is where Hohenheim's master plan is revealed. The one after that is what happens as a result, and the last one is the ending/epilogue!

Four more to go!

RxR!


End file.
